


Surprise

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: A Happy Short For Once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early March. Jon stomps home, feeling like shit, and comes home to the peculiar sight of Richie standing outside the apartment, doing nothing in particular. He's acting like he normally does, but it's still kind of odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is ultimately a work of fiction that is not meant to harm the images of the real-life personalities nor to make money off of.

I.

The morning wasn't so great. He got up, realized he was late for an appointment and left without brushing his teeth, feeling gross and anxious. He hated going to the doctor, made him sick to his stomach, and they all just seemed to be unpleasant people, check-up doctors in particular. (He had avoided going as much as possible, mainly because he couldn't afford the expenses. Paying the rent on time was already enough weight on his mind. They hadn't missed any due dates - yet - but Jon was always sure it was bound to happen, eventually, sometimes keeping himself up entire nights worrying about getting evicted.) When out of the doctor's office, some guy in a crappy car swerved by and in an instant, Jon was covered from head to toe in murky puddle water. Not only all this, the guys were all acting weird lately. It may have been his imagination, but they all seemed to try avoiding him, hiding things from him, muttering to each other...

 

II.

When he finally made it back to the apartment, planning on going straight to the shower, he found Richie loitering about the front door, pacing and muttering to himself. He wasn't even smoking a cigarette. The hell was going on with everybody?

When Jon stepped up, Richie stopped where he was in his pacing and his eyes grew wide. "Jon?"

"Hey, man," Jon said back apathetically as he stepped up, giving a small wave just as apathetic.

"What're you doin' here?" He stood as stiff as a character, as if trying to hide something behind him.

Jon's eyes squinted, observing him. "What am I doing here at my _own apartment?"_

Richie grins, "Well, I didn't mean it like that."

" _Then - "_ Jon sassed. "What did you mean?"

"I mean," the guitarist fidgets, running a hand through his hair, eyes darting back and forth at his feet. "I thought you had a lot of things to do today."

Jon gave him a tilt of the head in agreement. "Well, I _did_ plan on going to the store after the appointment." He looks down at himself. "Then this happened. I need a quick shower, then I'll be back out."

Jon started on his way past the man when the older man jumped out in front of him again, standing close, making the vocalist feel a bit insecure. "Whoa! What happened?" he asked. "You okay, man?"

Jon drew back a small bit. The guy was acting like he had gotten stabbed or something. And again, he was standing too close for comfort.

 

III.

(The truth was was that Jon liked Richie, maybe even had a crush on him. Him standing so close to him when he felt dirty, smelly and ugly was not what he dreamt of. If only the guy knew how much Jon worried about his image - his speech, his weight, his make-up - wanting to do his very best to impress him.) 

 

IV.

For some fucking reason, Richie is doing everything he can to stop Jon from walking into the apartment. Finally, Jon throws out his arms, "The fuck are you doin', man? Why are you acting so weird? Why are you _all_ acting so weird?"

"What do you mean?" Richie says, eyebrows knotting.

"Seriously?"

More stalling. "What?"

"You all have been acting weird. You've been acting weird for a whole week and it's driving me crazy."

"Weird how?"

"Avoiding me, not talking to me, hiding stuff - the hell is going on? Did I do something?"

Richie's eyes grow wide with a hint of sadness from hearing Jon accuse him and the others of such things. "Jon..."

"You guys have a problem with me, just tell me!" To Jon's surprise, Richie is grinning again, shaking with silent laughter. At this point, he's too confused to be angry. "What's so funny?" 

"Jon, man, you've got it all wrong," the guitarist then says, waving his hand. "All wrong."

 

V.

(Jon couldn't quite figure out when and where his mind slipped, forgetting those small details. He managed to remember everything - all the due dates, the appointments, the book-ins, the gigs, everything, except - )

 

VI.

A little embarrassed, feeling patronized and angered by Richie's continued laughter, he finally just shoves passed him. "Move it."

Richie tries fighting his last fights by grabbing Jon's shoulders once he reaches the door knob. "Jon! Wait - "

Jon turns the knob, steps in and stops not too far away from the doormat, nearly tripping at the sight.

 

VII.

(He realizes he shoved those kinds of details to the side, finding them "unimportant" and "things only simpletons worry about".)

 

VIII.

He can hear Richie sigh in defeat, but with a small smile no doubt, still laughing at the fact that Jon did not know. Jon's eyes are wide and stuck on the counter, a small cake with his name on it and some items around it, presumably gifts.

"What..." Jon mutters.

"We wanted to surprise you," Richie says, still behind him. "We thought you were going to be out a little longer today, and it would have been the perfect time."

Jon turns around, feeling horrible for snapping at him. "Oh my god."

As Richie closes the door behind him, he's still smiling, "I guess we could do it again, for the guys, you know, when they get b - "

 

IX.

The next few seconds are just a blur. Jon wants to thank him and apologize to him at the same time, and he wanted to show it, prove it. On instinct, overwhelmed by this strange feeling, Jon leapt for the guitarist, meaning just to hug him tightly, which he did, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down - but sealing the click, ending the presentation - with a quick, but deep, kiss on the lips.

The _lips._

Kissing a guy on the cheek was already pushing it, but the _lips -_

When Jon's act of gratitude and apology ends with just that, the two men are both silent - still holding each other, Jon's around his neck, Richie's around his waist, just staring at each other, their gazes and gaping mouths only inches away from the other.

Jon slowly unlocks his arms, trying to get around the extreme awkwardness and settling his pounding heart through nervous laughter. "Uh- sorry, man. Uh, I really need a shower. Be right b - " Jon starts in that direction, but is stopped in his tracks by a wrapping around his wrist, light and yet also firm. Jon shyly turns back around, eyes darting at his feet and biting his lower lip. "I didn't - "

Richie pulls Jon back to him, nearly knocking the wind out of him, smashing their fronts and lips back together. The second kiss is for a mere moment. It was clear that Richie wants to explore a bit more, go a bit deeper, dipping his head to a side, and so did Jon, but he could only think about how he didn't brush his teeth that morning and how the puddle water was now drying up and crusting over his clothes.

He pulls away, their lips clicking as they broke, "I don't look good right now." It was the weirdest response. It was all he could think of to say, all he could muster. He pulls himself out of Richie's hold, a bit harsher than he meant to, and continues down the hall.

 

X.

Jon stands in the shower, scrubbing slowly, wasting all the hot water with his long, dreamy thoughts.

 

(END?)


End file.
